Adventure Time: The Lord of Shadow
by Ninja-Jordan
Summary: The first in what I hope to be a bunch of stories including my ninja character. Finn and Jake accidentally release an ancient demon lord, and all of Ooo will be affected by his return.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake  
>The Lord of Shadow.<p>

Chapter 1: The Release  
>It was a beautiful day in the Land of Oo as Finn and Jake walked towards the Candy Kingdom. Puzzled by their strange and sudden request to meet Princess Bubblegum, Jake turned to his best friend.<br>"Dude, why are we meeting Princess Bubblegum again?" He asked.  
>"I'm not really sure," Finn replied "Alls I knows is PB has some special information to share with us. She said it was something that only the bravest heroes of Oo were trusted with knowing."<br>"Oh…I guess that's pretty cool. Hey do you think it'll be another fate of the world deal, like when we fought the Lich?" Jake asked in excitement.  
>"Probs! Oh! Maybe it's the location of a magical temple filled with bad guys and mysterious treasure!" Finn exclaimed getting equally excited.<br>"Oh man! Now I'm getting pumped! Let's get to the Candy Kingdom!" Jake cried and Finn with an energetic "Yeah!" ran behind him.

Finn and Jake ran through the doors of the Candy Castle, Princess Bubblegum was already waiting for them in the main hall.  
>"Finn, Jake, I'm glad you came. There is a matter of great importance I believe it's time you knew of."<br>"What's the haps poibles?" Finn said in his confident way.  
>"I can't tell you here, it'd be best if you followed me." She said seeming more concerned than they had ever seen her.<br>She took them to what appeared to be an elevator and presented a special key. She turned to them saying "This key was forged by the candy guardians and it will take us to a secret dungeon in the deepest lairs of this castle. There all will be revealed to you."  
>They stepped into the elevator as Princess Bubblegum inserted the key into its slot on the side panel. The elevator grew dark as they went further down. And when the doors opened, they were in total darkness.<br>"Hey what's the deal Princess? Where's all the light." Jake asked  
>"I'm sorry Jake, here put these on, they'll allow you to see in this darkness." She replied and handed Finn and Jake thick horned-rimmed glasses. When they put them on, they could see a large barred cave glowing with a radiant light. Behind it was a boy; he was on his knees and his hands we chained to the floor. His head was down, and he looked like he didn't have the energy to lift it though he seemed aware of their presence.<br>"Princess, is that?" Finn stepped forward as he spoke, unable to grasp what was in front of him, "is that a…human?"  
>Princess Bubblegum placed her hand on Finn's shoulder and pulled him back towards her. "No Finn…not anymore. That is Juno, the Lord of Shadow."<br>"The Lord of Shadow" Finn asked "He doesn't look like a Shadow Lord…kind of just like an ordinary kid…like me…"  
>"Finn," Bubblegum began in a soft voice "I know you want to see him because he's a human like you, but believe me, Juno is pure evil. Allow me to explain. You see, many years ago Juno arose from the place where the most evil beings reside; The Shadow Abyss. When he emerged in the Land of Ooo, his evil was sensed by the Gumball Guardians and they summoned Billy to destroy him. Juno first approached the Candy Kingdom where Billy challenged him to battle. But Juno was to powerful, even for Billy, but before all hope seemed lost Billy found a way to cut off Juno from his power."<br>"How'd he do that?" Finn asked.  
>"By separating him from his sword" Bubblegum replied "after that, Juno's power was reduced greatly enough to imprison him. But Juno was crafty, and had mastery over all shadow. He was able to move through people's shadows as they were cast on the ground. So Billy subdued him a second time, however this time, he was imprisoned here in the purest darkness where he would be unable to maneuver. As a second precaution, we trapped him behind a barrier of light, and did the same for his sword."<br>"So he's pretty well imprisoned then. Don't see why you'd need us around" Jake said sarcastically, but Princess Bubblegum remained firm.  
>"The reason I'm telling you all this is because you are the greatest heroes Oo has known since Billy, and should anything happen you must be ready to face this horrible foe. Also, you must ensure that his sword never falls into the wrong hands, and remains behind the barrier at its resting place."<br>"Where is its resting place?" Finn asked, enraptured by this epic tale.  
>"At the peak of the Shimmering Mountains" Princess Bubblegum replied.<br>"Princess, you have my word, I will defend you from this guy and keep his sword away from anyone, who tries to take it." Finn said in his most serious voice.  
>"Thank you Finn. Now, we really should be going. Come on you two."<p>

As Finn and Jake left the castle, Jake suddenly turned to Finn and cried "Dude! We should totally take that sword!"  
>"What? You heard the Princess, it needs to stay behind that barrier thingy" Finn replied sternly.<br>"But think about it man, the Princess doesn't want that sword to fall into the wrong hands right? Whose hands are less wrong than ours? And besides, it'd be another awesomely rad sword to add to our awesome and rad sword collection. And I know how much you like awesome and rad swords."  
>Finn looked down for a second and said "Yeah…yeah I do."<br>"So let's go get that sword buddy!" Jake exclaimed.  
>"Yeah! Alright!" Finn shouted and the two heroes set off to claim the mysterious sword.<p>

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Candy Kingdom, the imprisoned Juno raised his head slightly, his eyes glowing in the darkness.  
>"It's finally happening" he said quietly, "my freedom is at hand…"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Finding the Sword<p>

Finn and Jake had set out on their quest to claim Juno's demonic sword for their own collection. As they walked, the idea of keeping the sword from evil began to grow in Finn's mind and he smiled and hummed as they walked.  
>"So how do we get to the Shimmering Mountains?" Finn asked Jake.<br>"It's pretty easy man. There's a trail leading through the forest. I remember going there a long time ago. It was pretty nice. There was an amazing taffy Shoppe!" Jake said, mouth watering.  
>Finn laughed and said "This should be a piece of cake!"<br>Jake returned the laugh, "Yeah man!"  
>The two entered the forest worry-free, ready to defeat whatever may lurk within. However as they pressed forward they began to suspect that there was nothing waiting to ambush them.<br>"Hey Jake…" Finn said worried  
>"Yeah man?" Jake replied<br>"I got this strange feeling…" Finn said looking around.  
>"You sure it wasn't that big bowl of hamburger meat you had for breakfast. I told you that meat is a dinner food man."<br>"No, it's not that. I feel like, there's danger all around us, but nothing's attacking us."  
>"Oh, you're just being paranoid dude" Jake replied in an assuring voice, "We probably just took the least dangerous path through the forest. Every forest has a safe path and a dangerous path, we just got lucky. I mean its 5050 right?"  
>"Yeah I guess you're right man." Finn said looking around somberly.<br>But just as they finished talking, a fat bandit rolled out of the bushes and looked at them scared.  
>"Ah ha! A fight!" Finn yelled grabbing his golden sword.<br>"Perfect! I'm like 2 XP away from leveling too!" Jake said turning his arms muscular. However this bandit did not attack them, he just yelled and began to run away. Finn and Jake looked at each other puzzled.  
>"Well that was weird. Most bandits usually attack and try to steal our junk." Finn said scratching his head.<br>"Maybe that bandit was just scared by us. I mean we're pretty intimidating." Jake replied shrugging.  
>The two continued walking as the exit to the forest became clear. As the light shone from outside the trees, they caught another glimpse of the fat bandit, now outside the forest and catching his breath.<br>"Jake! There's that bandit! Let's go over there and see if he'll tell us what his deal is and if he tries to run, we'll grab him and punch it out of him" Finn said.  
>Finn and Jake tried to calmly walk over to the bandit, but when he saw them he yelled and ran off. Jake stretched his arm quickly and grabbed him. Pulling him closer to them Finn yelled "Why did you run from us?"<br>The bandit looked around nervously and said "oh…well…uh…you know…I just…didn't feel like fighting."  
>"See Finn, he's just a coward" Jake said.<br>"I'm no coward!" The bandit said, "I'm the greatest bandit who ever lived! I…just…d,d,didn't feel like fighting you."  
>"Jake this dude is seriously messed up. Squeeze him until he starts making sense" Finn said looking angry.<br>"No! Wait!" The bandit cried. "I…I heard a voice…told me to stay away from you guys! I swear!"  
>"Whoa. Jake put him down. Let him go, he's seriously messed."<br>Jake dropped the bandit who immediately ran off screaming. Finn and Jake looked at each other. "Dude, are you as creeped out as I am?" Jake said to Finn.  
>"A little bit. Why would that guy hear voices telling us to leave us alone? Usually with these crazies it's the other way around."<br>"I dunno dude. But my dog gut is sensing some bad voodoo man. It's probably something to do with Juno's sword. See we're at the bottom of the Shimmering Mountains!"  
>The two looked up and saw a strange black aura coming from the top of the mountain. It was faint but they could see it.<br>"Alright! Time to grab that sword and close the book on this evil business" Finn said determined to preserve peace in the Land of Oo. He hopped onto Jake's back as he grew slightly and stretched his way to the top. Once there, they saw almost the entire landscape of Oo, they could even see the Candy Kingdom. In front of them stood a solid black katana impaled in the ground. An aura of white light surrounded it.  
>"That must be the light barrier the princess was talking about. Evil hands might not make it through but our hands are crystal clean man! Let's grab it!" Finn yelled and leaping off Jake's back, grabbed the sword and pulled it out from behind the barrier. He lifted it high in the air with a mighty "HEEYAAAAAAH!" but midway through his battle-cry the sword vanished in a burst of black flame.<br>"What the…?" Finn exclaimed looking around, "where'd it go?"  
>"I dunno man…But I got a feeling we're gonna find out" He said pointing at the Candy Kingdom. Finn turned around to see the black aura they saw at the top of the mountain, hovering over the Candy Kingdom.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>The Escape<p>

"20 years…" spoke a voice into the darkness "20 years I have been in this prison…chained to the floor, removed from the land that was once mine…charged with a crime I did not commit…20 years, waiting for the right person, pure of heart and naïve to free me. Finally, that time has come."  
>Juno spoke into the darkness as he felt a surge of power rushing through his body. With his sword removed from the barrier it moved through the aura of darkness and returned to him, returning him to his full strength. With a deep breath, he began to pull at his chains, shaking the entire candy kingdom. With a mighty scream, and a terrifying pull he ripped his chains from the ground. He was free but still trapped behind the barrier of light and with no shadows cast on the ground he would be unable to leave his cell. He stood a moment in thought, how was he to break out of this prison for good? It was then that two banana guards entered the dungeon with Princess Bubblegum.<br>"Juno!" She exclaimed "I don't know how you were able to break your bonds, but it was a useless effort! You're still trapped behind the barrier of light"  
>"Oh yeah Princess? Well we'll just see about that!" and with a mighty shout, Juno's body began to emanate a black aura. Slowly his body was covered by darkness which took shape around him forming a black, scaled chestpeice, spiked gauntlets and clawed hands, boots and a hood. A mask concealed the bottom half of his face, and his eyes were white dots hidden in darkness. He slammed his hands against the bars of his cell, immediately being shocked. He screamed in pain as he held the barrier for minutes, until eventually he dropped to the floor. The Princess and her guards waited for him to get up for what seemed like an eternity, but he did not.<br>"Do you think he's dead?" One of the guards said.  
>"I dunno, Princess what do you think?"<br>"It's possible that the power of the light barrier may have been too much for him. Juno is a creature of pure darkness, but he never attempted to destroy the barrier before. I imagine the raw force of light may have destroyed him."  
>Princess Bubblegum looked at the ground, deep in thought for a moment and said "pull the lever to open the bars; I will check if he is dead or merely incapacitated."<br>The two guards nodded dutifully and as the Princess walked over to the cell they readied their hands on the switch. PB nodded, and with a mighty pull the bars opened. The princess knelt down beside Juno checking his pulse and examining his body.  
>"He's dead" the Princess said with a sigh of relief, but the second those words were spoken, in a movement that defied time; Juno leapt forward and rolled onto his feet, sliding towards the exit. His speed was unreal even after two decades of confinement. Juno looked at the two guards who immediately exploded with terror. Juno wasted no time, tearing through the doors of the elevator and bursting through the top of it, running up the long shaft until he reached the main hall of the kingdom. Juno burst through the wall and kept running; knowing full well the guardians who protect the Candy Kingdom would sense his evil powers and try to stop him, and as he ran through the town square he could see them beginning to stir.<br>"_EVIL PRESENCE DETECTED!" _They shouted and began to rise, but Juno was too fast and before they could destroy him, he was out of the kingdom and running towards the horizon.  
>Hours later Finn and Jake returned to the Candy Kingdom, and ran inside the castle. They both let out a serious "Whoa" at the sight of the damage to the main hall. Princess Bubblegum was there already overseeing the repairs.<br>"Princess! What happened here?" Finn exclaimed  
>"Oh Finn, it's worse than I could have imagined. Juno has escaped! Something or someone must have returned his power source to him. This is bad, this is unimaginably bad" She cried.<br>Finn, afraid that telling Princess Bubblegum the truth would make her hate him for life, dropped on one knee, grabbed her hand and said "Princess, I vow that I will not rest until this fiend is brought to justice."  
>The Princess exclaimed "No Finn! You can't face him. He's way to powerful!"<br>Finn jumped to his feet and raised a fist righteously to the air, "I can defeat anything!"  
>"No Finn, I promise you, you cannot win this. Just leave it to me. I'll come up with something, after the kingdom is repaired, and fortified accordingly."<br>"But Princess…" Finn said sadly  
>"No Finn, I order it as Princess of the Candy Kingdom."<br>Finn let out a sigh and said "Alright Princess, we won't fight him."  
>"Thank you Finn. I know I sound harsh, but it's only because I care about you and couldn't bear to see you killed at the hands of that monster" she said hugging Finn.<br>Finn blushed brightly as he was being hugged and could only mumble incoherently. The Princess released Finn and said "you two go home and rest, I have much to do today and many preparations to make. I'll send for you as soon as everything is ready.  
>Finn and Jake both left the Candy Kingdom feeling guilty and conflicted about the turn of events, however they pressed forward. As they left, Princess Bubblegum turned to Peppermint Butler.<br>"Peppermint Butler, I want you to send word to the five Kingdoms of Ooo. Let them know we need to meet for a conference right away."  
>"Whatever for M'lady?" Peppermint Butler asked.<br>"Because Ooo, is going to war…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>The fight<p>

Finn and Jake walked sulkily away from the Candy Kingdom. Guilt was building up in their minds, and Finn was especially plagued by thoughts of Princess Bubblegum hating him forever if she ever found out the truth. The guilt began to overwhelm him, and as Jake continued forward Finn stopped in his tracks. Jake looked back and stretched his head towards Finn as his body continued forward.  
>"What's wrong man?" He asked in a caring voice.<br>"I can't just let that demon run free because of our mistake, it's not right!" Finn said with melancholy in his voice.  
>"But you heard the princess dude, we can't face him, he's too powerful."<br>"No man! I can't accept that! There hasn't been a challenge we couldn't handle man! I say we confront this guy and see how tough he really is!" Finn said punching the air in front of him.  
>"I dunno man…" Jake said cautiously<br>"Jake, we let this thing out and it's up to us to stop it!" Finn's face became more serious.  
>"Alright fine" Jake said with a pout, "Where do we start looking?"<br>Finn looked around slowly until he noticed heavy footprints in the ground, chains lay nearby. Finn pointed in the direction of the footprints "that must be where he ran off. We follow the footprints until we find him."  
>"Then let's move brother!" Jake said with a adventurous smile.<br>"Yeah! What time is it Jake?" Finn yelled  
>"Demon Hunting Time!" They shouted together as Finn jumped on Jake's back and they ran off, following the footprints.<br>When the two finally came to where the footprints ended, they found themselves at the base of a great lake surrounded by tall cliffs. They moved low behind some bushes, trying to remain out of sight in case the demon lord saw them. As they kept watch, Finn let out a quiet "there!" and pointed towards the top of the cliff. He was standing there, a dark aura surrounded him. He raised his hands and green light glowed around them, with a mighty yell he fired beams on dark energy into the water until it was bubbling.  
>"Oh man, he's cooking the lake. He's gotta be up to something totally evil" Jake said worried.<br>But before their assumptions were met, they heard a loud "YAAAAAAAHOOOO!" as they saw the demon lord, again looking like a human diving into the lake. His head appeared above the water with a loud "oooh man! That feels great! I haven't had a nice bath in years! Finn, Jake! You should totally come in, the water's great!"  
>Finn and Jake were terrified that he not only knew their names, but was aware of their presence. Finn and Jake stood up and walked into sight.<br>"Get out of there Juno and face me!" Finn shouted drawing his sword.  
>"What? No way. I'd cream you! You're like...a little kid." Juno said arrogantly.<br>Finn's face turned red with anger "DEMON LORD! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"  
>The Demon Lord continued to swim, rubbing water under his arms and scrubbing his body. "Look, Finn, I know you're all gung-ho about a big fight, and just when things look their darkest something awakens within you and you beat me, but I assure you, that won't happen. I will kill you."<p>

Finn wasn't used to this kind of treatment before. He had never encountered an opponent who boasted such power and yet was not eager to fight. Juno began swimming towards land and got out of the water. With a snap of his fingers, he was dry and clothes appeared on his bare body. Finn readied his sword as Jake grew about 8 feet and shaped his arms into muscles.  
>"Guys, look, I really don't want to fight you right now. I've been in prison for 20 years, and I'm a little burnt out from it. Can we maybe fight some other time?" Juno said with a strange sincerity in his voice.<br>"No! We're going to kill you right now, and banish your evil from the land forever!" Finn said  
>Juno let out a sigh and darkness consumed his body, forming his armor. He held out his hand and in a burst of black flames, the black katana appeared in his hand.<br>Finn charged towards him with a fierce battle-cry, slashing at him as hard and fast as he could. Juno blocked each blow as if they were nothing, moving as fast as the wind and never breaking his stance. Juno noticed Jake launching a mighty stretch-punch towards him, and quickly parried one of Finn's sword strikes and kicked him into the distance before ducking to dodge the punch. Without hesitation, Juno ran forward quickly swinging himself up onto the top of Jake's arm and running down it. Jake couldn't react fast enough and was met with a mighty kick to the face which sent him flying on top of Finn. Before either of them could get up, he was there; a foot on them and a sword pointed in their faces.  
>"You've seen only a fraction of what I can do and you're already beaten. How can you have any hope of defeating me?" He asked in a solemn voice.<br>"I…I just will!" Finn said, the kick was devastating but his spirit was not broken.  
>Juno let out a heavy sigh, and opened his hand; his sword disappearing in a burst of black flame. "You remind me a lot of me when I was a kid" He said as took his foot off them; then, as his armor faded from his body he walked off into the field before falling into the grass and lying down.<br>Finn and Jake looked up and then looked at each other.  
>"Hey Jake" Finn said.<br>"Yeah, Finn" Jake replied  
>"I'm seriously confused about what's going on."<br>"Yeah, me too. Is he evil or what?"  
>"I don't think so man. He's just lying there in the grass."<br>"We should go over there and see what his deal is"  
>"Totes."<br>Finn and Jake walked over and sat down beside Juno. Without hesitation Jake blurted out "Demon Lord, what's your deal man! Are you messing with us?"  
>"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be super evil and junk?" Finn asked.<br>The Demon Lord looked at them, closed his eyes and said "I'm not evil, and I'm not a Demon Lord. I'm a ninja, and my name's Jordan."  
>The two heroes gasped. "But Princess Bubblegum said…" but Finn was interrupted.<br>Jordan sighed "Princess Bubblegum doesn't know. She thinks I'm evil because the Gumball Guardians sensed my power…just…let me explain, from the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Ninja-Jordan's Past<p>

Finn and Jake sat enraptured as Ninja-Jordan began telling his tale. "You see," he began "I used to live in a world much like Ooo. There, with my two ninja companions we traveled the world defending it from ancient evils and a horrible fallen ninja who was trying to bring them back. His name was simply Shadow. You see, I didn't always have these powers. I was born a regular human, and trained hard to be a ninja, fast as the wind and strong as raging fire. It was when I confronted Shadow for the first time that I got them."  
>Jordan stopped as it seemed these memories were a great pain upon him. Finn asked innocently, not wanting this story to end so abruptly "How'd you get them?"<br>"We had breached a large building, that was under siege by monsters and falling apart by the minute. When we reached the top we found Shadow, waiting for us. I being naïve and head-strong sent my two companions away, hoping they could secure an escape while I took on Shadow alone. At first the idea excited me; I thought it would be a monumental battle, two highly trained warriors engaging in brutal combat, but I quickly learned that I was no match for him. He tossed me around like I was nothing and I knew death was approaching fast. Hoping to grant me the most dishonorable of deaths, Shadow disarmed me and stabbed me with my own sword."  
>Finn and Jake's eyes widened as Jordan was quick to continue "But as I drifted from life I found myself not descending to the realm of the dishonored, rather to a strange plain trapped in limbo. I found myself surrounded by an endless sea of blood. In front of me was a strange figure sitting upon a throne of bones. That figure was Juno, king of the demons and the form I take when I activate my powers."<br>"So what, did he like give you his power or something?" Finn asked.  
>"He gave me his powers, but not the way he wanted. See, Juno told me that long ago, he tried to conquer the world of man, but he was defeated by my great, great, great, great grandfather. But Juno was not so willing to be defeated, so before the final blow was struck he bound himself to my grandfather's sword. Through a blood ritual, if the owner of the sword's blood was spilt upon the blade, Juno's being would be re-awakened within the owner. Juno would take over that body."<br>"So how come he didn't posses you?" Finn asked, his interest now making Jordan smile.  
>"He tried to, however my spirit was to righteous to overtake at first. I had full use of his powers, but his voice was always whispering in my head. It wasn't until month later when Shadow had awakened an ancient being of pure darkness that I was forced to confront Juno within my mind. Through intense meditation, I met Juno in the plains of my spirit and challenged him to combat, defeating him and imprisoning him within the light of my soul."<br>"Well that explains that, so how'd you end up here?" Jake asked feeling left out.  
>"In an ancient temple my companions were trying to track down Shadow before he gained access to an ancient power source. When we finally found him, he had already claimed it, and I found out first-hand its potential. He opened a rift to the Shadow Abyss, a place of nightmares that connects all realms, and I was thrown into it. I fought my way through shadow creatures and horrors unknown for what felt like months until eventually I found an exit and emerged in Ooo."<br>"Whoa! That's Bizonkers!" Finn shouted!  
>"Totes," Jordan said "However it wasn't as bad as it seemed. At first I was relieved to be out of that horrible place, but overcome with grief at the unknown fates of my comrades. So I began to wander, exploring the new land I had found, and quickly coming to know many of its peaceful inhabitants. I traveled for years helping those in need, stopping only when I met a girl I fell deeply in love with."<br>"Dude! You are so totally not evil! Love! Nobility! Being a freaking ninja! Man, we're freaking brothers of righteousness!"  
>"Yes Finn," Jordan said with a smile "I see a lot of myself in you."<br>"So why did the princess lock you in that dungeon for so long?"  
>Jordan let out a heavy sigh, "It wasn't the princess. It my first time going to the Candy Kingdom as I drew near, the Gumball Guardians sensed the evil presence within me. They stood and began to approach me, and not wishing to harm any innocents, I ran. The guardians then summoned Billy to engage me and when I decided to return to the Kingdom to try and explain myself, Billy was waiting, and gave me no choice but to engage him in battle. He was strong, but I didn't want to kill him. As I fought him, I handicapped myself and he was able to defeat me. After they trapped me, I realized they would not listen to me, so I tried to escape but as the princess informed you Billy subdued me again, and I was locked away. But thanks to you Finn I'm free!"<br>"Well you're welcome Jordan! And I totally believe you're innocent. And Jake does too, right Jake?"  
>"100 percent!" Jake said lifting a big thumbs up.<br>Jordan smiled. He felt deep down that things would begin to look up, and that maybe he could begin his life anew, helping people and protecting the land.  
>"Thanks you two. I want you to know you will always have my sword at your side, whenever you need it."<br>Finn and Jake looked at each other and smiled. Though they disobeyed the princess, they knew deep down they had done the right thing.  
>"So now what're you going to do?" Finn asked<br>"I guess I'll go look for somewhere to build a house, and lie low for a little bit." Jordan said looking to the horizon  
>"Awe dude! You should totally build it near ours! There's a forest, you can live there! Come on, we'll take you there!" Finn exclaimed and ran off Jake quickly running after him.<br>Jordan closed his eyes and smiled and began running with the two.  
>Hours passed as the three quickly built a respectable house for Jordan. When it was done, Jordan told Finn and Jake that he was going to rest but they should come get him whenever adventure was to be had. As the two walked home, they felt satisfied that they had made a new friend for adventuring. They walked to their tree-house laughing and joking when suddenly they heard the princess in the distance, riding on the back of Lady Rainicorn.<br>"Finn, Jake! You must come quickly to the Candy Kingdom! A royal meeting is about to start and I want you two to be present!"  
>"Yeah sure PB," Finn nodded at Jake who stretched under Finn's legs and grew suddenly, following the Princess with great speed.<br>"What's this about Princess?" Finn shouted  
>"I have arranged a meeting of the five kingdoms of Ooo, and some of our strongest warriors, in regards to what to do about Juno's return. I haven't told them yet; I want you there before I do, for their assurance."<br>"Oh…" Finn said looking worriedly at Jake. As they rode forward, a terrible feeling brewed in both their guts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>The path to war<p>

Finn and Jake sat nervously around the large table in the meeting room of the Candy Kingdom. Around them was the King of the Fire Kingdom from the East, The Queen of the Water Kingdom from the West, The Saar of the Desert Kingdom from the South, The King of the Warrior Kingdom from the North and Princess Bubblegum, the Candy Kingdom being in the Center of Ooo. They comprised the five kingdoms of Ooo, and their potential combined power made Finn's gut. Amongst the royalty, Marceline the Vampire Queen was hovering in the corner and the Rowdy men sat at the table, telling stories and laughing loudly. Suddenly Princess Bubblegum stood and spoke.  
>"Thank you all for coming here. I have something of great urgency and importance that you must all take part in."<br>"What's this all about bonnie?" Marceline said from the corner.  
>"Yeah Princess, what are we all here for?" Said the Water Queen.<br>"The worst has happened, the demon lord Juno has escaped from his bonds, and is now a threat to all of Ooo."  
>"Juno!" Marceline shouted in amazement.<br>Finn looked over at Marceline in confusion. Her reaction was surprising. He asked her "Marceline, you know Juno?"  
>"Yeah…but only from stories my dad used to tell me…" Marceline's response seemed suspicious, but Finn knew this was no time to press her on it, especially with her temper.<br>The whole room was thrown into an uproar of panic. It appeared that all of Ooo was aware of Jordan, or what they perceived him to be.  
>The Fire King rose to his feet shouting "What do you mean he has escaped! We thought you had this under control Princess!"<br>Princess Bubblegum raised her hands trying to calm the crowd "Please, everyone, if you'll remain calm, I'll explain! I have a plan," but the Princess' voice was lost in a sea of fearful shouts. Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn with worry as she was losing control of the meeting. Suddenly Finn jumped on the table shouting "Y'all need to calm down and listen to the Princess!"  
>Surprised by this sudden outburst by Ooo's greatest hero, they immediately stopped shouting and looked at Princess Bubblegum. She smiled and thanked Finn, then turned to her audience.<br>"I have called you all here today to discuss what we are going to do about this threat. While I have brought Finn the Human to aid me, his strength alone will not be enough. My fellow royalties, we need to prepare for war."  
>"War?" Exclaimed the Water Queen, "for a single foe? He cannot possibly be that powerful."<br>"Believe me Water Queen, Juno possesses the strength of 20 armies, and being locked away for so long has no doubt made him resentful. We must destroy him now, before he has a chance to move on the Land of Ooo and claim it for his own!" Princess Bubblegum said with a seriousness Finn had never seen. All the while, Finn and Jake kept looking at each other worriedly. They could almost read each other's thoughts.  
>"What should we do?" Jake thought.<br>"I don't know…we'll have to go along with it…until I can think of a plan" Finn thought.  
>Princess Bubblegum began to speak again "I will need all of you to begin rallying your finest warriors, meanwhile, I will think of a way to lure Juno to the Desolate Fields, where the battle will not harm any innocents. It will be monumental."<br>Finn and Jake sat through the hours of battle preparations in a trance. Their only thoughts were on how they were going to save Ninja-Jordan from all of this. Once the meeting was adjourned, the Princess turned to Finn with a plan.  
>"Now Finn, I have a special assignment for you. I know I said that you couldn't engage Juno before, but I think now that may have been wrong. I need you to find him and challenge him to battle. Tell him you'll only fight in the Desolate Fields. Once he follows you there, we'll be ready to ambush him."<br>"Umm…ok. But, you know Princess, I was thinking. What if Juno's not as bad as you think? What if he's just a really misunderstood dude?"  
>Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn weird "Are you alright Finn? This is no time to joke around. There's a serious task ahead of you. Are you up to it?"<br>"Yeah, I am" Finn said with unhappily.  
>"Great. I know it seems like a lot is being put on you, but you'll have the whole Land of Ooo backing you, so don't be afraid" the Princess said with an assuring smile and sent Finn and Jake off on their task; the second they were outside the Candy Kingdom Finn burst into a panic.<br>"Dude! We need to go tell Jordan about all of this right now!"  
>"I know!" Jake yelled equally filled with panic.<br>"There's no time to lose! Come on man!" And the two ran towards Ninja-Jordan's house afraid for their new friend and the fate that awaited him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>The Warning<p>

Finn burst through the door of Jordan's house shouting "Jordan! You! Trouble! Kingdoms! War! Problems!"  
>Jordan grabbed Finn's shoulders and shook him gently "Finn, calm down man! You're going to give yourself poo-brain. Just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."<br>Finn tried to stop panting, and drew in one mighty breath shouting out "Princess Bubblegum has gathered the five Kingdoms of Ooo and they're all going to wage war on you!"  
>Jordan stood silently staring through Finn. Finn was not nearly as composed. "We gotta do something man! They're going to kill you!"<br>"No…" Jordan replied, "I need to do something."  
>"But you can't face them alone! And I'm going to stand by you!"<br>"No Finn, you can't." Jordan said, his demeanor becoming more firm.  
>"Why not man!" Finn asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.<br>"Finn, you are the hero of Ooo. You belong beside Princess Bubblegum leading the charge. I am a villain to them. If they see you at my side, they'll think you're under some kind of spell. They'll likely rip you from my side or kill you with me. I can't allow that to happen. I have to face this, alone."  
>"But…that's not fair! Why won't they just listen?" Finn shouted punching the walls.<br>"Finn I'll figure something out, you just have to give me some time. I promise you, it'll be ok."  
>Finn remained silent but kept an angry frown on his face. He was conflicted; he wanted to stand up for Jordan, but he knew Jordan was right. He wanted to trust him, but couldn't shake the feeling that this would only result in him getting killed.<br>"The Princess wants you to meet her on the Desolate Fields. She wants me to take you there, thinking that we'll engage in combat. When you get there, they're gonna ambush you."  
>"Thank you Finn, this is very helpful." Jordan said, putting his hand on Finn's shoulder, "well, what are we waiting for?"<br>Finn felt increasingly nervous. He didn't like not being in control of the situation, but Ninja-Jordan's confidence pushed him onward. He hoped whatever plan the Ninja had, that it was pretty lumpin' amazing.  
>They left the house and started making their way to the Desolate Fields. Ninja-Jordan spoke to Finn but kept his head forward.<br>"Remember, we need to sell this Finn, so I'm not going to let up on you like I did before. I'm going to attack you with the fullness of my power. But you can keep up with me, I can feel it. Keep your guard up. Feel my moves in the wind before they are sent. Keep an eye on your surroundings; Ninja must be master of his environment. Look between the spaces…"  
>Finn looked strangely at Ninja-Jordan, not completely understanding his strange ninja metaphors, but he fully believed his advice would help him in the upcoming battle. Before long they had reached the Desolate Fields. It was a fairly baron wasteland, the ground was brown and scarred with craters. There were signs of what might have been a forest, but it was hard to say. Jordan walked forward a little bit and stopped. He could sense thousands of people in the surrounding distance, but they would only be drawn forth from his battle with Finn. He lifted his hand in front of him as black flames began to surround his body. As the darkness covered his body and formed his armor, his sword appeared in his hand in a burst of black flame.<br>"Finn the Human! Are you prepared to engage me in combat?" Jordan shouted, nodding at Finn.  
>Finn caught on to what Jordan was doing and drew his sword from his back-pack. "There's nothing I want more than to destroy you Juno!"<br>"Then come at me!" Jordan shouted, and with that they charged towards each other.  
>Jordan slashed at Finn with tremendous fury and speed but Finn was blocking each attack admirably. In the flurry, Jordan was able to parry one of Finn's slashes and sent him flying with a round-house kick. Finn landed on his feet quickly and charged Jordan again slashing with a speed and fury he didn't know he was capable of. Ninja-Jordan blocked each attack and when he attempted to parry again, Finn quickly punched Jordan in the face knocking him back a few steps. Jordan raised his hand to his face and looked at Finn, Jordan was impressed.<br>"Big mistake…" Jordan said, his smile concealed by his mask. He quickly fired a beam of green energy from his hand. Finn was quick to reflect it, but before he could think more beams came exploding at his feet. Jordan was firing them with speed and flash, spinning his hands around and flipping with an amazing display of acrobatics and power. Finn dodged and deflected each shot, advancing towards Ninja-Jordan. Finn quickly leapt into the air raising his sword above his head shouting "IT'S DEMON SLAYING TIME!" Jordan quickly summoned his sword to block the attack, but the force knocked him to the ground. Finn stood above him, raising his sword in his face.  
>Suddenly Jake yelled "Finn!" and as Finn looked back, Jordan sank into Finn's shadow, and re-appeared behind Jake, leap-froging over him, pouncing on Finn, tumbling forward and throwing Finn forward. Jordan walked toward Finn slowly, summoning his sword once more. As Finn looked up, he noticed that Jordan had stopped in his tracks, and a loud noise was approaching them. Finn stood up and looked behind him, as thousands of different soldiers were marching forward, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline leading the charge. Without hesitating, Jordan grabbed Finn by his shirt neck and whispered "trust me" before throwing him towards the advancing army. Jake yelled out Finn's name and quickly stretched himself to his aid. Ninja-Jordan stood, poised ready for the worst; ready for his death, ready for redemption.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>The war<p>

Black clouds slowly began rolling over the Desolate Fields as thunder could be heard in the distance. As the five armies of Ooo slowly circled around Ninja-Jordan, Finn and Jake stood looking back at Princess Bubblegum lead her army of candy soldiers. Finn was surprised to see the Princess clad in a suit of shining pink armor, and elegant candy rapier hung at her side. Marceline was floating beside her; the two seemed to be leading the whole charge.  
>"Finn," the Princess yelled "Excellent work!"<br>Finn was feeling more and more worried about the coming battle and for the fate of his new friend. He looked down with insecurity. "Princess…there's something I gotta tell you something. I dunno if I can do this…" but the Princess cut him off.  
>"It's ok Finn; I know you're probably tired. You can rest for a bit while we begin our assault."<br>Finn didn't know how to tell her to call off the attack, so he remained silent. The Princess began walking towards the Ninja, Marceline followed beside her. As she passed Finn she gave him a scary and weird face; what she thought might be comforting. The Princess stopped in-front of Jordan giving him stern look. Jordan kept his head down; the rain started to fall.  
>"Juno, Lord of the Shadows. Do you have anything to say before the five Kingdoms of Ooo send you to your doom?"<br>Ninja-Jordan remained silent. He lifted his head up slightly and looked at Marceline. Their eyes widened before donning a horrible scowl. He put his head back down and said "Turn back now Princess, this isn't going to end the way you think it is."  
>Princess Bubblegum drew her sword saying hatefully "never." She slashed at Jordan, but hit only the air, for the Ninja had jumped back quickly dodging the attack. She let out a vicious growl and raised her sword in the air.<br>"CHARGE!" she yelled and with her yell followed the yells of thousands upon thousands of Candy Soldiers, Desert Sheiks, Flame Warriors, Samurai Watermen, heavily armored Warriormen; also a handful of extremely tough Rowdy Men.  
>Ninja-Jordan spread his legs and positioned himself in the ancient "Thief Stance". Time suddenly stopped around him as he scanned his surroundings. He saw every drop of rain, every soldier charging towards him, every weapon being held. In one deep breath, he was completely aware of the battlefield. With a crash of lightning he lifted his head up and moved like a storm through the battlefield shattering the weapons of 100 soldiers. He saw a sword coming down on him, he quickly summoned his sword blocking the attack and kicking the soldier back knocking down several others. He turned quickly to parry a sword behind him, back-kicking his attacker away from him. He was like a blur, moving seamlessly from soldier to soldier, ready for any weapon, any attack. A battleaxe fell upon him, he summoned a similar weapon to repel the blow. A sword came upon his side, he summoned a shield to parry the blow. Weapons came and went, and bursts of black flame filled the battlefield. However, as good as he was the sheer number of opponents was beginning to take its toll. Jordan was caught by a sword slash to the back while defending an opponent in-front of him. He unleashed a powerful kick out of anger, but found himself noticing the coming fatigue. As the fight carried on he continued to receive small blows. The battle would surely be theres unless he used his full power and sent them all to their graves.<br>Finn stood anxiously behind the battle. The Princess called out to him "Finn! Juno is weakened! We need you now!"  
>Finn turned to Jake, Jake saying "What are we going to do? The Princess wants us to finish him!"<br>"I know dude…" Finn looked around hastily until he looked into the battle. He could see Jordan fighting as hard as he could to stay alive. He saw how he slashed at no one, and instead incapacitated them with kicks. He saw what his plan was and Finn knew he had to help him, to prove to the Princess what the Ninja was all about.  
>Finn drew his sword and looked at the battle with intensity. "I'm going in" he said.<br>"What?" Jake yelled with surprise  
>"I'm going in to save Jordan!" Finn yelled.<br>"But what about Princess Bubblegum?" Jake asked worry  
>"I'm going to prove to her that Jordan's not evil man! You coming or what?"<br>Jake looked at the ground for a second, and then looked up with serious determination saying "let's do this."  
>The two charge into battle screaming. Finn leapt and incredible bound and landed beside Ninja-Jordan helping him repel the attackers while Jake tried to thin out the numbers by stretching to a gargantuan size and carrying soldiers off the battlefield.<br>Ninja-Jordan yelled in surprise while defending an attack "Finn! What are you doing here man?"  
>Finn replied "Saving you!" while repelling another soldier.<br>Ninja-Jordan closed his eyes briefly in contentedness. He was grateful to have such a great, new friend. The two continued to fight against the horde, two expert warriors now made all the more powerful by their teamwork. However, Princess Bubblegum quickly saw the union and yelled to Marceline.  
>"Marceline! Finn's under some kind of spell! He's fighting with Juno. I need you to take care of it!"<br>"On it!" Marceline said transforming into her bat-monster form and leaping over to Finn and Jordan. The sudden crash caught the two off guard and Marceline bent down and grabbed Jordan squeezing him between her two hands. Finn raised his hand yelling "Marceline stop! He's not evil!" But Marceline slapped him away.  
>"Shut up Finn" She yelled, and then looked back at Jordan "We all have our reasons."<br>Marceline then jumped into the air and began flying as high as she could. Jordan was pounding his fists against her hands.  
>"Marceline! Stop, please! I don't want to hurt you!" He shouted.<br>"Oh really?" Marceline yelled, "Well too late!"She yelled, winding up hard and then hurling Jordan to the earth. As he descended he saw a large group of Desert Sheiks drawing bows and preparing to take him out of the sky. Ninja-Jordan summoned his sword as the arrows we fired and quickly began deflecting arrow after arrow. They came at him like swarms of bees, but he cut threw them without a scratch. It was upon this defence that Jordan's heightened Ninja reflex allowed him to see something terrible. Some of the arrows he had just been deflecting were now descending upon Princess Bubblegum. The Ninja had to act fast, he changed his course of decent and dove as fast as he could the save the princess. He burst through the clouds getting closer to the ground. As he did, Marceline burst out behind him. Without a moment's hesitation he turned and hit Marceline with a tremendous energy blast. She was knocked out, and from the smoke of the blast began falling to the earth in her normal form. Jordan landed with a huge crash in front of the Princess, and in a flash, summoned his sword and looked up. In what looked like a single move, a wave of arrows hit an invisible wall, put up by Jordan's sword slashes. He stood up, his sword disappearing in black flame. He turned to the Princess, and quickly caught Marceline as she fell into his arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>The finale<p>

Princess Bubblegum stood in amazement as the, supposed, Demon Lord stood before her, slowly laying Marceline on the ground. Why this creature of pure evil would save her and Marceline after they declared war on him was beyond her. In the distance the Princess could hear Finn shouting: "Princess! Wait!"  
>The Princess' heart was pounding in her chest. She was slowly beginning to suspect that Finn and Jake were under no spell of the Demon Lord; these developments merited explanation. As Finn approached the three he yelled out "Don't hurt him! He's on our side!"<br>"Finn, what do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum said as her confusion rose.  
>Finn pointed at the Ninja saying "He is not the Demon Lord. He's a ninja named Jordan, and he's righteous and pure, like me! You need to call off this attack right now!"<br>Bubblegum looked into the distance as Jake continued to try and subdue the attacking hordes. She looked nervously and drew a large horn from her side. With a mighty blow, the five armies suddenly stopped their pursuit and looked towards Bubblegum. She raised her arms a shouted "Warriors of the Five Kingdoms! Please cease the attack! New developments have arisen that require my full attention! I will blow the battle horn once more should the fight need to continue! Tend to the wounded and rest for this moment!" Bubblegum looked at Finn then at Juno nervously and said "Alright Finn, I'm willing to trust you. Tell me what's going on here."  
>Finn looked over at Ninja-Jordan whose armor slowly disappeared in black flame. Finn began: "Well…when you told me and Jake not to go after Juno we didn't listen and we went anyway but when we got to him he didn't want to fight us. Then he told us that he's not a Demon Lord, he just has Demon powers. And he didn't <em>come out<em> of the Shadow Abyss, he escaped from it. He's a good guy, and my friend!"  
>Princess Bubblegum looked at Ninja-Jordan with unease. "How do I know this is true? The legends passed down through the Candy Kingdom say you are the master of all evil."<br>"The legends are wrong Princess. This land and its inhabitants are precious to me, and I would never think of harming them."  
>"Why do you think he didn't kill anyone during that fight, even though he had his sword! He kicked them away because they were innocent. Ninjas don't kill innocent people!"<br>The Princess began to think on the battle, and Finn was right. Not a single life was taken by the boy standing before her. What's more, if Finn engaged him twice and came back with his life, clearly this being was capable of mercy.  
>"Perhaps I have been blind by the horrors of the legends…I only cared for the safety of my people; for the safety of Ooo."<br>"It's alright Princess," Jordan said, "I understand and I harbor no feelings of vengeance or hatred. I just want to live in peace in Ooo, and protect its residents with the help of my newfound friends" he said looking towards Finn with a smile.  
>The Princess looked at the smile that grew on Finn's face as he looked back at Jordan and she knew that it was genuine. She was nervous, but she felt ready to let go of her preconceived notions and ready to welcome this new ally.<br>"So what are we going to tell those guys?" Jordan said gesturing to the Five Armies of Ooo.  
>"I think I can come up with something that makes us all come out good in the end." The Princess said coyly, and headed to address the armies.<br>"Five Kingdoms of Ooo! The battle is over! The Demon Lord has submitted to Hero Finn the Human and will together have reached an agreement of peace!"  
>The Five armies looked around at each other confused. Bubblegum continued: "By taking away his evil powers, Finn was able to talk Juno into a treaty, and now he will serve as hero's companion to the Land of Ooo!" The Princess threw her arms up to incite the crowd, which surprisingly worked for the Five Kingdoms rejoiced that their hero had saved them.<p>

Over the coming weeks the Land of Ooo came to accept Jordan as he spent more time with Finn adventuring and righting wrongs. One fateful day, as Finn and Ninja-Jordan were walking through the woods he noticed Finn looking at a picture of Princess Bubblegum and let out a wistful sigh. The Ninja smiled and said "You really like her hu?"  
>Finn blushed and said "What? No! Aww who am I kidding, yeah I like her."<br>The Ninja let out a hearty "Ha!" and looked at Finn with understanding eyes. "Love is a great thing my young friend. There's nothing more worthwhile than a true love to fight for."  
>"Hey!" Finn exclaimed "Didn't you say you had a girl you were in love with way back when?"<br>Ninja-Jordan looked down sadly "Yeah…but I've been gone so long, she probably thinks I left for good."  
>"No way man! Let your heart dial turn your love volume up cause we're gonna find your girl! What's her name?"<br>Jordan looked to the distance with heartfelt reminiscence and softly said "…Marceline."

Next Story  
>Adventure Time: Love in the Nightosphere.<p> 


End file.
